After washing the body, particularly of babies and small children, it is often desired to provide a protective coating of powder to the skin. This is generally accomplished either by sprinkling the powder from a container directly onto the skin, or by means of a powder puff onto which the powder is poured and which is patted over the skin area.
It has now been discovered that the use of these methods of powdering the skin, particularly of babies, can be hazardous to their healths. This is due, principally, to two reasons, first, that inhalation of the cloud of powder which invariably accompanies the distribution of dry powder causes breathing difficulties and second, because inhalation of various body powders can cause cancer and other diseases.
There are known on the market a wide variety of pre-moisturized towelettes useful for cleaning the skin. These towelettes are marketed in sealable packages which prevent the evaporation of the moisture thereon until use.
There are also known a variety of aerosol cans including talc suspended in a liquid for use as spot removers from clothing. These aerosols have also been found to be hazardous to the health.